Different
by jniteshade
Summary: 'Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang jika pada akhirnya takdir akan membawamu jatuh semakin dalam akan sosoknya'


**Jniteshade present**

.

.

.

a Harry Potter fanfic: _**Different**_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter always own to **J**.**K**. **Rowling**, saya cuman pinjem karakternya doang ToT

.

.

.

**Yayaya saya tau pasti salah satu diantara kalian sempat membaca -uhuk- atau paling tidak melihat cerita ini di tahun 2012-an, tapi ada yang perlu diklarifikasi di sini, bahwa saya (jniteshade) dan jademerald06 adalah orang yang sama, hiatus yang sangaaat lama menyebabkan saya hilang ingatan untuk sekedar tahu password dari akun saya yang sebelumnya -fiuh- tapi syukurlah saya kembali memberanikan diri untuk muncul dengan pen name baru.**

**Taraaa dan inilah cerita yang (basi) kembali diupload dengan penambahan sedikit -sedikit sekali- tambahan cerita baru. Ok saya ga akan cuap-cuap lebih lama karena itu sepertinya akan membuat pembaca semakin muak T_T**

.

.

.

'_Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang jika pada akhirnya takdir akan membawamu jatuh semakin dalam akan sosoknya_'

.

.

.

_**Enjoy**_!

Pagi telah tiba, ditandai dengan ramainya kicauan burung di luar sana disertai dengan semakin meningginya sang surya di ufuk timur.

Sang gadis yang mulai menyadari hal itu secara _refleks _menggerakkan badannya, menggeliat sebentar bersiap untuk bangun, meski matanya mengingkarinya. Sesudah dapat berdiri dengan sempurna, gadis itu bergegas melesat ke kamar mandi, teringat olehnya kebiasaan buruk yang selalu terjadi setiap pagi; berebut kamar mandi dengan sang _partner_, Ketua Murid Putra.

_Well_, pagi ini mungkin sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Sang gadis mendengus dan memutar bola matanya bosan, mengingat hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi beberapa menit lagi dengan sang '_partner_ tersayang'-nya. Ia pun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi, sembari berdoa dalam hati semoga sang _partner_ tidak mendahuluinya kali ini.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan penampilan yang cukup berantakan akhirnya sampai juga ia di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Namun pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah seperti yang sang gadis harapkan.

Yang ia harapkan adalah situasi dimana pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar tanpa ada satu makhluk pun di dalamnya. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang ini; pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat disertai dengan suara guyuran _shower_ di baliknya, menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakannya saat ini.

'Oh, terkutuklah yang membuat asrama Ketua Murid ini!'

Sembari merutuk dalam hati ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah, menyesali keterlambatannya kali ini. Berdoa semoga seseorang di dalam sana segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya sehingga ia bisa secepat mungkin menghadiri kelas pagi ini -yang sialnya adalah kelas Ramuan, yang pengajarnya -tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Prof. Snape.

Kalau sampai ia terlambat kali ini -oh tidak!- jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

Selagi memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi padanya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka di depannya, pintu kamar mandi tepatnya. Dan...tentunya disertai dengan sesosok makhluk yang berdiri di baliknya.

Hermione -sang Ketua Murid Putri menoleh, dan membeku di tempat. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga -menandakan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ini.

Saat ini, sosok itu -sang Ketua Murid Putra, Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi, menyender santai tepatnya. Dengan handuk hijau bermotif ular melilit dari pinggang hingga lututnya. Tak lupa handuk kecil yang sama juga bertengger di lehernya, untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut basah itu perlahan membentuk aliran kecil yang bergerak _slow motion,_ menuruni garis bentuk badan atasnya yang err...sangat menawan.

Oh _god_! Mimpi apa Hermione semalam. Ingin rasanya ia mengganti posisinya saat ini, dengan siapa saja asal bukan dirinya.

_Well..._siapapun itu tentu akan sangat gembira, _isn't_ _right?_

Keadaan hening sesaat hingga Draco menginterupsinya, "Bermaksud mengintipku Granger? Tidak puaskah kau melihatku hanya tanpa atasan hingga kau berbuat nekat -mengintipku yang sedang mandi. Rupanya kekotoran yang ada dalam darahmu ikut menodai otakmu, Granger."

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya kaget, darah seakan menghilang dari wajahnya saat Malfoy mengatakan kata-kata hinaan yang keterlaluan itu.

"_Shut up ferret _sialan! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan menyingkir dari hadapanku, kau membuat mataku iritasi!" seru Hermione berang. Mendorong kasar pundak Malfoy yang tanpa atensi lalu secepat kilat masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting kasar pintu itu.

"_**BRAK**_"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah suara bantingan maut pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa, tapi siapa peduli dengan pintu -amarahnya sangat sulit dikendalikan saat ini, terlebih pangkalnya ada pada orang yang paling-sangat-sungguh ia ingin keberadaannya hilang di muka bumi ini.

Sementara itu Draco Malfoy hanya diam bergeming tak merespon, tak ada tanda-tanda cacian ataupun makian yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, tapi...dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang seakan ingin menelan hidup-hidup seseorang yang baru saja memakinya, tentu kita tahu itu akan lebih buruk dari sekedar sebuah cacian.

Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruangan _partner-_nya. Tetapi belum genap lima langkah menuju kamarnya, ia menghentikan langkah dan malah berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Ketua Murid Putri. Menatap pintu itu sejenak, sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk membuka _handle_ pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Menyeringai puas, ia pun membuka sedikit lebih lebar pintu itu agar bisa dimasuki.

Wangi _vanila musk_ yang lembut segera menyapanya sesaat baru saja ia membuka pintu itu. Wangi yang sedikit terasa asing di indra penciumannya, namun terasa menenangkan dan menyenangkan, membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak. Sedetik kemudian -seakan sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan- ia pun mengumpat, "_Shit_! _Mudblood_ sialan!"

Mengabaikan hal-hal _absurd_ yang sempat singgah di otaknya, ia pun memulai penelusuran matanya menjelajahi sekeliling kamar gadis itu -yang tentunya didominasi oleh warna dan lambang asramanya; maroon, emas, singa. Identik. Sangat Gryffindor.

Tersenyum miring, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke perabotan yang terdapat di sekitar ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas dan memberikan privasi yang lebih bagi para penghuninya itu. Menurutnya secara keseluruhan ruangan ini tampak sangat nyaman untuk ditempati dengan nuansa coklat muda yang hangat. Sofa _brunette_ yang terletak tak jauh dari perapian, menghadap langsung ke jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata; halaman belakang Hogwarts, pegunungan Diablo -batas sekolah ini dengan dunia luar.

_Menakjubkan_

Harus Draco akui baru kali ini ia melihat karya alam yang sungguh memikat seperti itu; pegunungan hijau lebat yang sungguh asri -meski terlihat menyimpan banyak misteri, seperti Hutan Terlarang-, di lereng gunung itu tampak sedikit gumpalan tipis -kabut karena hari masih agak pagi, dan lembah-lembah serta tebing pegunungan yang lumayan jelas terlihat dari sini.

_Sempurna_

Hanya satu kata itu yang muncul di otaknya atas kerja perintah indra penglihatannya. '_Bagaimana bisa Granger memiliki view sebagus ini di kamarnya_?'

Menyayangkan mengapa yang memiliki ruangan seperti ini harus gadis itu, bukannya gadis lain yang tentu bisa ia masuki kapanpun ia mau, seandainya saja...

"_Shit_!" umpatan lagi. Alarm di otaknya kembali berdering.

Sejak awal mengambil keputusan nekat untuk memasuki ''area terlarang'' ini, ia sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh hal apapun -apapun itu yang mampu menyelewengkan akal sehatnya, mengaburkan daya pikir normalnya, membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas kerja otaknya sendiri.

Dan itu terjadi lagi. Terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Terlalu cepat dihentikan. Dan ia benci itu. Sangat.

Apalagi ia tahu penyebabnya karena gadis itu -Granger si Mudblood sialan- yang dengan seenaknya mengacaukan _inner_-nya sendiri, seperti -saat ini...

Dengan gusar ia mengalihkan pandangan ke apapun yang bisa manik abunya jangkau. Lemari buku, tempat tidur _queen size_, meja nakas samping tempat tidur, dan...tunggu, apa itu? Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti gulungan perkamen tampak tergeletak begitu saja tanpa perlindungan.

Mendekati benda tersebut, Draco Malfoy pun mengambil -dan untuk rasa penasarannya membuka sedikit gulungan -yang ternyata memang benar- perkamen itu dengan hati-hati.

Hanya dengan melihat judulnya saja seketika seringaian licik khas Malfoy langsung menghiasi bibirnya.

_**THE LEGEND OF SUPREME POTION**_

_**By: Hermione Jean Granger**_

Yeah, tugas ramuan yang diberikan oleh Prof. Snape. Berlaku untuk semua anak tingkat ke tujuh dalam rangka persiapan untuk menghadapi ujian _NEWT. _Dan dari yang ia tahu pagi ini adalah giliran para Gryffindor untuk kelas Ramuan yang pertama.

Dengan seringai yang terbentuk makin lebar, ia pun berdesis tajam, "Bersiaplah untuk your morning shock, Granger."

Menggulung kembali perkamen itu, ia pun melangkah ke luar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, memastikan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

Hermione Granger sedang panik kini. Bagaimana tidak, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45―ia sengaja melewatkan acara sarapan pagi bersama, tentu―sementara kelas pertamanya dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Napasnya sudah terengah-engah sementara sesuatu yang ia cari belum juga ditemukan.

Sesuatu?

Tentu saja 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud adalah sebuah gulungan perkamen sepanjang 2,5 meter miliknya yang kini keberadaannya masih dipertanyakan.

Seingatnya kemarin malam ia meletakkan perkamen itu tepat di atas meja nakas setelah sebelumnya ia periksa. Namun ketika hendak mengambilnya tadi…perkamen itu raib, tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya―ia sangat yakin―diletakkannya semalam.

'Oh ayolah dimana kau?'

Seluruh tempat di ruangannya telah ia telusuri, namun hasilnya tetap sama: nihil. Peluh sudah membanjiri pelipisnya, Hermione lelah. Ia kembali melirik jam dinding, dan…"Oh tidak!"

Segera saja ia berdiri dan bergegas mengambil tasnya, terburu-buru ia berjalan―nyaris bisa dibilang setengah berlari, mengejar waktu kelas pertamanya yang―mungkin saja telah dimulai.

'Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak!' demi _Merlin_ dan segala keanehannya, bagaimana bisa seorang Ketua Murid yang seharusnya memberikan contoh baik bagi yang lain malah membuat catatan buruk pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ini buruk!' benaknya mengulanginya. Ayolah, ini pertama kali sejak ia dapat mendudukkan bokongnya di sekolah ini, dan―mengapa harus terjadi saat ia berada dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbuat seperti itu! Arg.

'Matilah aku!'

Hal terakhir yang ia harapkan hanyalah―semoga pihak sekolah tidak mencantumkan namanya dalam daftar _blacklist_, di buku sejarah berjudul 'Anggota Ketua Murid Hogwarts terburuk dari masa ke masa.'

Yeah, semoga. Tapi…memang ada? Mungkin.

Tch. Konyol.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy sedang menikmati waktu santainya di pagi hari ini. Yep, tidak ada kelas apapun yang harus ia ikuti hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengisi paginya dengan duduk santai di kursi malas ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Secangkir coklat panas, setoples _cookies_ serta selembar koran―yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seekor burung hantu kelabu―Daily Prophet ikut menemaninya.

Manik kelabu itu tampak serius membaca _head_ _news_ pagi ini, ditulis besar-besar dengan latar gambar Kementerian Sihir di sebelahnya:

**Penyerangan di O'summer street (pemukiman para Muggle) oleh Pelahap Maut, 27 tewas.**

**Sub:**

Pelahap Maut kini mulai menunjukkan kembali eksistensinya. Yang terbaru kini adalah yang terjadi di salah satu pemukiman Muggle, O'summer street, tenggara London. Penyerangan diketahui dimulai saat dini hari―sebelum matahari terbit dan hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Sayangnya para Auror dan pasukan perlindungan Kementerian tiba beberapa saat sebelum pembantaian itu berakhir, sehingga jatuhnya para korban yang lumayan banyak tidak bisa dihindari. "_Kami terlambat mendapatkan informasi,_" begitu kata Mr. Wulfsone, salah satu Auror yang ditugaskan saat di tempat kejadian. Namun, sebelum itu ada fakta menarik sesaat setelah para pelahap maut pergi. Alfa Ferdinand―yang juga seorang Auror mengaku sempat melukai salah satu dari mereka dengan kutukan di bagian punggung. Dan menurutnya, wajah itu terasa tak asing di matanya, "_Entahlah__…tapi kuyakin aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di Kementerian_." Mendengar hal ini, Kementerian memutuskan akan melakukan sidak secara besar-besaran kepada seluruh pegawai, tak terkecuali. Untuk mengetahui apakah ada seorang―atau beberapa Pelahap Maut yang mungkin telah menyusup ke dalam Kementerian. Sementara itu menurut…

Draco segera melempar asal koran tersebut yang bahkan belum selesai dibacanya. Tak ada yang paling dirasakannya saat ini selain kesal. Tentu.

_Flashback in Malfoy manor:_

_Di kediaman Malfoy yang megah, tampak beberapa orang berjubah dan tudung hitam menutupi sebagian wajah mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja panjang ruang makan yang mendadak berubah fungsi menjadi ruang pertemuan perkumpulan gelap itu. Lord Voldemort tampak di ujung meja itu, duduk dengan segala kedigjayaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin ditemani seekor ular besar kesayangannya, Nagini. Di sebelahnya Bellatrix Lestrange dengan setia terus mengangguk-angguk mahfum mendengar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari sang Lord, seakan itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah didengarnya._

_"Selamat malam wahai para pengikut setiaku, Death Eater yang hebat dan tak tertandingi," _

_Seketika itu seluruh penyihir yang duduk di situ menundukkan kepala ke satu arah dan berkata hormat, "Semua karena bantuan dan kemurahan hatimu, my Lord," ucap mereka serentak._

_Voldemort tersenyum__―yang lebih mirip seringai― "Bagus-bagus, memang seharusnya begitu…" ia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, matanya yang sewarna darah itu memandangi bawahannya satu per-satu―seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang._

_"…oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan beberapa orang dari kalian untuk melakukan sebuah misi yang pasti…akan menyenangkan," ia diam lagi._

_Amycus Carrow yang penasaran pun bertanya dengan antusias, tapi tetap dengan menjaga sikap hormatnya, "Kalau boleh hamba tahu my Lord, misi apakah itu dan siapa sajakah yang akan kau utus?" ucapnya sedikit riang di 6 kata terakhir._

_Telunjuk sang Lord perlahan terangkat, menunjuk secara acak bawahannya yang tanpa sadar menahan napas mereka sedari tadi. "Kau, Alecto, Mr. Goyle, Goyle Jr, Bella, Lucius, Crabbe Sr, Crabbe Jr, Anthonin, Avery, …"_

_Selama sang Lord menyebutkan nama-nama tersebut, Draco hanya bisa memandang kosong satu titik abstrak yang terletak tepat di samping jendela. Pikirannya kosong, tak dapat mencerna apapun. Dapat dirasakannya Lucius berusaha mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, mencegah apapun sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia keluarkan saat itu juga. Draco tahu, ia telah mencoreng muka ayahnya―tepat di hadapan semua death eater dan Pangeran Kegelapan._

_Namanya tidak disebutkan sebagaimana sang Lord mengatakan 'Goyle Sr dan Jr, atau Crabbe Sr dan Jr'_

_Itu berarti Pangeran Kegelapan tidak menginginkannya, tidak mengakuinya, menganggapnya lemah bahkan dari Crabbe dan Goyle yang memiliki kecerdasan di bawah rata-rata._

_"…kalian ku tugaskan untuk menyerang salah satu pemukiman muggle, di bagian tenggara London. Habisi sebanyak yang kalian bisa―ia menyeringai―sampai pasukan bodoh―auror itu datang. Lakukan sebaik mungkin, jangan sampai tertangkap atau identitas kalian terbongkar, kalau itu terjadi―kalian akan tahu akibatnya. _

_Suasana terasa tegang sejenak. Tak ada yang berani membuat suara apapun saat itu. Voldemort menyeringai―seakan puas dengan intimidasinya yang membuahkan hasil. _

_"Kuharap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," lalu kembali mata itu memandangi pengikutnya satu per-satu. "Pertemuan kali ini kurasa cukup, sampai jumpa pekan depan…kuharap saat itu aku mendengar kabar yang tidak mengecewakan dari kalian."_

_Kemudian sosok itu berdiri―diikuti oleh seluruh orang di ruangan itu termasuk Draco, tentu. Voldemord membalikkan badan―sebelum tiba-tiba menundanya sejenak, "Oh satu lagi, untuk misi kali ini ku tugaskan kau, Crabbe Sr untuk memimpin penyerangan…"_

_'Oh crap!' batin Draco nelangsa. Demi Salazar Slytherin sang darah murni sejati, bagaimana mungkin ayah Crabbe yang notabene memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan putranya justru ditunjuk oleh pangeran kegelapan untuk memimpin misi yang terbilang cukup penting seperti ini? Memangnya tak ada yang lebih baik? Sebut saja aunty Bella, Avery, atau mungkin―ayahnya yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kehormatan itu. Ia yakin semua Death Eater yang hadir di malam itu akan berpikiran sama dengannya. Namun apa mau dikata, fakta itu telah terdengar jelas oleh mereka semua…langsung dari empunya. Jadi…yah terima saja, toh kalau mereka membantah tak akan membuahkan hasil selain kemurkaan dari sang Lord._

_Tapi…satu yang pasti._

_Misi ini tak akan berjalan dengan baik._

_Dan―yang sedang menanti;_

_Beberapa 'pelajaran kecil' mungkin akan diberikan ayahnya di menit-menit berikutnya._

_-Flashback end-_

Draco kembali mendengus saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana saat itu dirinya pulang―kembali ke asrama, dalam keadaan yang well…tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tubuhnya penuh bekas luka sayatan dan memar―hasil 'pelajaran kecil' dari ayahnya.

Namun sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, secara mental sejujurnya ia juga cukup tertekan―oh oke tersiksa tepatnya. Bagaimana rasa takut dan teror itu selalu menghantuinya kemana pun ia pergi, setiap saat, setiap waktu. Seperti bayangannya.

Kematian.

Itu yang―salah satunya ia takutkan, turut menyeret keluarganya. Bisa terjadi baik saat menjalani misi dari sang Lord maupun sesudahnya. Hal itu selalu menghantuinya, laksana mimpi buruk yang tak berujung.

Tch, pantas saja ayahnya menyebutnya seorang pengecut.

_Brengsek_

Kadang ia berpikir, mengapa harus ada Darah Lumpur―Muggle yang memasuki dunia mereka―dunia sihir. Dan gilanya sebagian besar kaumnya bisa menerima kehadiran mereka. Sebagian lain tentu tidak menerimanya begitu saja, kehadiran Darah Lumpur disamakan dengan virus yang mengotori dan mengancam ke-eksistensi-an mereka para kaum penyihir berdarah murni―ayahnya selalu mengatakan ini padanya dari dulu― dan tentu saja, selisih paham antara dua pihak yang sama-sama keras kepala ini menghasilkan ketegangan dalam dunia sihir. Perang tidak terhindarkan. Antara yang pro dan yang kontra. Berlangsung selama berabad-abad―sampai sekarang.

Betapa ia benci mengakui ini, tapi memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, tak ada pilihan. _For Merlin sake_,ia hanya ingin hidup normal, menjalani masa remaja yang menyenangkan, keluarga yang bahagia, hidup tenang dan nyaman tanpa ada tetek bengek―beban dan tekanan tentang apapun itu yang membuat hidupnya porak poranda―seperti sekarang.

Tapi…kembali lagi ke inti dari semua ini berawal. Yeah, kemerdekaan kaumnya―mereka para darah murni sejati. Semua ini hanya untuk mereka, 'mereka yang tak pantas' memang tak seharusnya berada di sini―dunia sihir.

Hanya itu satu-satunya cara mengakhiri semua kekacauan ini―salah satu pihak harus memenangkannya, dan ia dapat pastikan itu akan mereka peroleh.

Semakin cepat semakin baik, bukan begitu?

Hermione Granger berjalan cepat, cenderung terlihat setengah berlari. Terburu-buru, tergesa-gesa, semacam itulah kata yang mungkin terpikir jika melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Tapi kalian tentu tidak akan heran kalau mengetahui apa penyebab dan akibat dari semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Demi semua kebohongan ciptaan Lockhart, ia terlambat! Kau dengar itu? Sekali lagi TERLAMBAT! Parahnya terjadi di kelas Ramuan, dimana saat ini ia juga kehilangan tugas esainya.

Ingin rasanya Hermione gantung diri saat ini juga. Demi kolor Merlin yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat, sejak kapan seorang Hermione Granger terlambat, lalai dan tidak mengerjakan tugas? Mungkin orang mengira kiamat akan datang tak lama lagi. Ha! Hiperbolis.

Oke, kembali lagi ke lap―oh bukan, er…maksudnya ke tokoh utama kita. Tampak seorang Hermione Granger berlari tergesa-gesa, tidak memperdulikan lagi esainya yang menghilang. Blah! Sejak kapan pula segulung perkamen bisa berpindah sendiri kecuali kalau kau memantrainya hingga mempunyai dua buah kaki untuk berjalan.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, ia hanya mendengus dengan pemikiran anehnya itu.

Karena ia berlari tergesa-gesa, alhasil suara langkah kakinya tentu tidak teredam dengan baik. Suara 'kedebag-kedebug' yang terdengar lumayan nyaring di pagi hari itu sampai hingga ke ruang rekreasi, dan mengusik salah satu penghuni lainnya―Ketua Murid Putra, tentu.

Menoleh ke asal sumber suara―yang sudah dapat ia tebak―ia menyeringai sinis. Granger mendelik padanya, sekaligus terlihat heran menemukan partner-nya yang satu itu sedang bersantai di pagi hari―yang seharusnya sibuk ini.

Bolos, itulah kata pertama yang terpikir oleh Hermione Granger melihat keadaan sang partner. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk memulai ceramah 'betapa-pentingnya-menjaga-nama-baik-Ketua-Murid' sebelum suara sang Malfoy Junior menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak ada kelas apapun hari ini jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui, Granger…jadi jangan buang waktu dan tenaga-mu untuk omong kosong tak berguna yang hanya akan membuatku muak." tambahnya sarkatis tanpa memandang gadis itu.

Hermione dengan cepat mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Menelan semua kata-kata ceramah yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya. Memandang sebal pada sang partner yang mengacuhkannya, sekaligus juga menyesal karena sikap atensinya yang berlebihan pada Malfoy kurang ajar itu. 'Damn to you!' teriaknya dalam hati. Sebenarnya inner-nya pun sedari tadi turut memperingatkannya untuk mengacuhkan orang itu, tetapi harga diri dan ego-nya sebagai seorang Ketua Murid tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat partner yang seharusnya membantunya menjaga nama baik malah terlihat seperti seorang pemberontak.

_'Oh aku lupa kalau dia seorang Slytherin' _batinnya meringis.

'(。_。)'

Mendapati keheningan yang cukup janggal, Draco Malfoy menoleh dan mendapati seorang Hermione Granger sedang―melamun? Oh ingatkan ia untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga. Bagaimana wajah yang selalu terlihat sok tahu tentang segala hal itu saat ini terlihat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya―tanpa fokus seperti Troll.

"Well Granger, tidak-kah saat ini kau harusnya berburu dengan waktu? Kulihat tadi kau sangat terburu-buru sehingga aku sempat berpikir sepertinya otak besarmu yang kau banggakan itu tidak bisa mengatasi masalahmu kali ini, poor Granger."

Hermione tersadar dan segera melirik jam dinding―yang terletak tepat diantara panji Gryffindor dan Slytherin berada―dengan panik. Kembali ia merutuk dalam hati, menyesali keputusannya tadi untuk berdebat dengan sang partner. Itu percuma, hanya akan membuang waktu dan membangkitkan emosinya.

'Mengapa baru terpikir sekarang Hermione? Kau benar-benar bodoh!' inner-nya berteriak frustasi.

Dengan keyakinan _'acuhkan-saja-ferret-pirang-sialan-itu' _Hermione berjalan cepat menuju pintu lukisan. Memberikan pandangan kesal pada Malfoy untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu lukisan yang kembali menutup.

**To be continue...**


End file.
